


You're a brighter blue

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Yuuri just wants to visit the Christmas Market and do some shopping. Victor just wants to tag along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Episode 10 aired, I obviously predicted that they would be visting a Market.

**Day 18 - Holiday Markets**

Yuuri was pretty sure he came to the festive market to do shopping for himself, he’s just not too sure at what point Victor decided to tag along, or at what point he just gave up and let Victor drag him along. He tends to let it happen a lot. The pathway is crowded, stalls on either side and people milling around all wrapped up to stave off the snow. He cannot deny there is something about fairy lights, the smell of cinnamon in the air and the blackness of the night contrasting against the brightly lit stalls that is just so festive. He will deny that he is enjoying the way Victor’s gloved hand feels in his as the older man pulls him through the stalls. Considering he spends all his time on ice rinks, it’s been a while since he’s felt this kind of chill. That is to say the kind of chill down his spine he gets when Victor is being all ‘protective leader boyfriend’ colliding with the chill in the air.  They run into some fans, who squeal at the sight of the two of them together in person. A few phone camera flashes later they are left alone again. Free to explore the market.

It’s later in the evening, when they're back in the house safe, all wrapped up in bed together, Victor scrolling through his phone as Yuuri zones out to the sound of soft falling snow, does Victor notice something.

“The photos, those fans uploaded of us today. Your gazing at me in everyone Yuuri”

Yuuri just sinks further into the blankets, blush slowly creeping on to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Spring Standards - Frozen


End file.
